13th_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Dixon
Basic Info Physical Apperance Vic has a square jawline and a high forehead. He typically wears his hair cut short and is clean shaven. Family Father - Jacob Dixon Mother - Maria Dixon Other Family - Remus - Uncle Personality & Traits General Overview Vic is generally a happy person, even given that his parents died long before their time. He's a hard worker and a risk taker. He values others perspectives. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * +Strong Work Ethic +People Person +Team Player Weakness * -Sometimes too stubborn -Leaps before he looks Ambitions One day, he'd like to build a warp 7 engine that'll run circles around the Vulcans Hobbies & Interests Vic enjoys home cooking. When not in engineering, he often tries to spend some time in the ship's galley. History Personal History Vic was born on Earth in Tulsa, Oklahoma. His parents were restaurant owners, specializing in home cooked cuisine. From an early age, Vic showed an interest in taking things apart and putting them back together. Everyone called him their little "Tinker." As he got older, that interest also extended into the math and sciences, particularly theoretical physics. He performed well in school, but also spent time cooking in his parents restaurant. The week after he graduated high school, Vic's parents were killed in a rock climbing accident. Vic took it hard, as one would expect, but was consoled by his maternal Uncle Remus, who had taken over the family restaurant. Remus pushed Vic to never give up on his dreams and Vic in turn applied for Starfleet Academy. He was accepted into their engineering program, where he went on to study warp field theory and general engineering. He always did his best in school, as he did when he was younger, and graduated near the top of his class. Starfleet granted him a commission and he was assigned to the USS Intrepid as a junior engineer. Vic spent two years on the Intrepid. Though a junior engineer, Vic spent a lot of time monitoring the engine as a whole. Typically with junior engineers, they monitored one specific mechanic that was involved in the process, but he was recognized to be a big picture kind of thinker. Over his two year stint, he participated in several skirmishes, two first contacts, and many survey missions. He learned a lot in his first two years before Starfleet recalled him to serve for a year as an engineer for the Earth Spacedock crew. He gained a lot of technical expertise there. Vic's next assignment was aboard the USS Pioneer. By this point, he was considered a senior engineer and spent much of his time as the Gamma shift leader. After his first year, he was promoted to Assistant Chief Engineer, where he spent the next two years. As an assistant department head, he gained a lot of valuable command experience, including department watch and many away missions. As a person who considers life a long term learning experience, he reveled in the experience. Only recently, Vic was reassigned to be the new Chief Engineer of the USS Excalibur, the new NX-class starship. He was excited for his new assignment, and he couldn't believe that he was going to finally be on the engineering team of a warp 5 ship! Service Record * Starfleet Academy - 4 years = Engineering Cadet * USS Intrepid - 2 years = Junior Engineer * Earth Spacedock - 1 year = Engineer * USS Pioneer - 3 years = Engineer, Assistant Chief Engineer * USS Excalibur = Chief Engineer Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Officer Category:U.S.S. Excalibur Crew Category:Human Category:Chief Engineer